Harías cualquier cosa
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Levi, un renombrado sicario, rescata a una pequeña de un narcotraficante. Basado LEVEMENTE en El profesional. Regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado) para Nati.


**¡Feliz cumple! -ochenta años luego-. Esto es un regalo para Nati, que me dijo que le gustaría un song-fic basado en la película El profesional y la música Escape, de Muse.**

**La verdad es que no me salió como quería, porque está LEVEMENTE basado en la película, con muchos cambios, un Levi amargado (qué raro), una Mikasa maquiavélica y una historia bien rápida en su lugar uvu Igual, acá lo tienen, ¿reviews, por favor?**

* * *

**HARÍAS CUALQUIER COSA**

_You would say anything__  
__And you would try anything_

Otro cuerpo que cayó al suelo. Hizo una mueca, y se limpió las manos con un pañuelo. Odiaba cuando la sangre se le impregnaba, pero el cliente le había encargado que su objetivo ―un conocido narcotraficante― fuese asesinado por un tajo en el cuello.

Y él era un buen profesional.

Ahora solo quedaba marcharse.

Estaba por hacerlo, cuando una puerta cerrada ―la única además de aquella que había utilizado para ingresar adonde se hallaba su objetivo― tembló ante un golpe recibido del otro lado. Al instante, se puso en guardia.

Sin embargo, la puerta no se abrió. Solo siguió temblando, golpe tras golpe.

Como no pensaba pasarse el resto del día esperando por que la puerta dejase de obstruirle la vista, él mismo la derribó de una patada, y apuntó con su revólver al causante de tanto ajetreo.

A _la_ causante: una niña de no más de trece años, maniatada y tirada en el suelo.

Ella solo levantó la cabeza como pudo, y lo observó; rastros de sangre se apreciaban en sus labios.

―Lo mataste ―dijo―. Ayúdame.

Él enarcó las cejas. ¿Le estaba pidiendo ayuda a un sicario?

Sí que era valiente.

Y en sus ojos, Levi vio que ella haría cualquier cosa…

* * *

_To escape your meaningless__  
__And your insignificance_

... cualquier cosa para _escapar_.

Se colocó las gafas obscuras, y aunque ella lo miró suplicante, no le dio su gabardina.

Tenía muchas armas allí.

―Te llevaré a la comisaría, y ahí llamas a tus padres.

Ella no dijo nada. Caminaba como un espectro a su lado.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la comisaría ―y Levi no pensó jamás que visitaría de forma tan voluntaria una tras haber llevado a cabo un homicidio―, le indicó con la cabeza que se marchase hacia allí.

Empero, la chiquilla no se movió.

―A ver, mocosa, ¿no te acabo de señalar la maldita comisaría…?

―No tengo adonde ir.

Levi frunció el ceño, y se quitó las gafas para mirarla con su expresión más intimidante. Ella alzó la vista, y él pudo apreciar que el color de sus ojos era de un inusual gris.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Te escapaste de casa con tu noviecito y ahora tienes una sorpresita para dentro de unos meses con la cual papi no estará feliz?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y sonrió una sonrisa vacía.

―«Papi» está muerto ―confesó―. Lo mató el «narco». Igual que a mamá. Y a Eren.

Levi no pasó por alto la forma en la que apretó los puños. De cualquier manera, su respuesta no fue amable:

―Para tu fortuna, existen orfanatos.

―A lo mejor y me consiguen una buena familia, ¿verdad?

Su voz no demostraba esperanza. De todas formas, Levi se encogió de hombros y la instó a seguir.

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la estación de policía, y él le dio la espalda.

―Ah, ¡sí! Apuesto que hasta el comisario querrá adoptarme cuando le describa la apariencia física de Levi, el sicario más buscado en la región…

Levi se paró en seco.

_Sí, _se dijo. _Se debe ser muy valiente._

* * *

_You're uncontrollable__  
__And we are unlovable_

Un departamento. Una sola cama.

―Tú duerme en la cama. Igual no la necesito.

Ella no objetó nada; por el olor de las sábanas, el cual le hacía pensar en ropas guardadas en armarios durante años, supo que él realmente no la utilizaba.

La cama no olía a él. La cama no olía a sicarios, porque estos dormían sentados.

―¿Tu nombre?

Ella le dijo la mitad:

―Mikasa.

El apellido, él no necesitaba saberlo.

Ella tampoco sabía el suyo, de todas formas.

―Las reglas son simples, _Mikasa_ ―le dijo entonces él, sentándose en una silla cercana―: No me molestes, y no te molesto. Si vas a vivir conmigo, seme útil: si te digo que me cocines, me cocinas; si te digo que corras, corres; si te digo que te arrastres por el suelo, te arrastras por el suelo. ¿Está claro? ―ella asintió―. No necesito nada más.

Mikasa no se lo dijo, pero lo que Levi quería era un perro.

Y ella no era un perro.

No se la podía controlar como a uno.

Ni amar como a uno.

Pero a Levi tampoco.

* * *

_And I don't want you to think that I care__  
__I never would, I never could again__  
_

No midió el tiempo que pasó en ese apartamento, aunque fuese muy superior al máximo reglamentario; este se quedó olvidado entre las cenas que Mikasa le cocinaba y los baños calientes que le preparaba.

Se quedó olvidado en la forma en la que cantaba en voz baja cuando creía que él no la escuchaba, y la forma en la que conversaba con las palomas que se posaban en el marco de la ventana y discutía con su helecho favorito.

Era una niña. No podía evitar serlo, aunque él la obligase a dar más. No podía evitar serlo, aunque él llegase con sangre en las manos y ella le acercase un pañuelo fingiendo que no era gran cosa.

Siguió siendo una niña cuando localizaron su apartamento y la sujetaron del cuello, frente a él.

Fue un error que lo hiciesen, porque ella no importaba. ¿Esperaban piedad de él? ¿Esperaban que no se moviese, por ella? Mientras el matón hablaba y hablaba (y Levi quería decirle que esto no era una película, que cada segundo contaba) él encontró el ángulo para encajar una bala en su frente.

No le importó la pistola aún presionada contra la sien de Mikasa, la cual se separó de ella solo porque el cuerpo que la sostenía ya no era más que un matojo de carne y huesos en el suelo.

Ella temblaba, y se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos.

Era lo correcto para hacer; a Levi no le importaba nadie.

Ni ella, ni nadie.

Le hubiese dado igual que el asesino llegase a jalar el gatillo antes que él.

―¡Maldición, Mikasa, camina de una puta vez!

Y aun así, la tomó de la mano para hacerla bajar los escalones del edificio a toda prisa.

El matón no estaba solo. Jamás estaría solo.

Igual, Mikasa halló tiempo para llevarse su helecho favorito consigo.

* * *

_Why can't you just love her?__  
__Why be such a monster?_

―Levi, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Él siguió tomando su té en silencio. Ella dejó de limpiar para mirarlo.

―Levi. _Levi._

―Ya te dije que cuando haces preguntas estúpidas te hago el favor de hacer como que no las preguntaste.

―Yo tengo doce ―le dijo entonces―. Pero mañana tendré trece.

Levi estuvo a punto de preguntarle si quería un chocolate por eso. Luego reparó en que sí, probablemente lo quisiera.

―Ey, Levi… ¿Crees que cuando sea mayor pueda casarme contigo?

Él casi escupió su té.

―¿Por qué querrías algo así, mocosa?

Ella se encogió de hombros, con esa mirada suya imperturbable como siempre.

―¿Por qué alguien querría casarse con otra persona?

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Tengas la edad que tengas, seguirás siendo una mocosa, no te preocupes. Nada va a cambiar.

Ella seguiría siendo una mocosa imposible de amar ―encerraba una personalidad del demonio, él ya la había conocido―, y él seguiría siendo el mismo monstruo de siempre.

Nada cambiaría.

Nada.

* * *

_You bully from a distance__  
__Your brain needs some assistance_

Como siempre, le preparó un baño caliente. Pero esta vez, se quedó del otro lado de la puerta, y le habló mientras él se quitaba la sangre de encima.

―Me gustaría volver al colegio. En el periódico vi un anuncio sobre cómo hacer dos cursos en un año.

―¿Y qué te detiene?

―Necesito… alguien que responda por mí. La escuela es pública, no tiene costo, pero necesito a alguien que se responsabilice por mí y…

―No.

Casi pudo escucharla pateando algo del otro lado.

―¿Por qué no?

―No soy tu mamá, mocosa. No voy a asistir a reuniones donde me cuenten que debes un ensayo sobre cuántas veces cagas al día ni a decirte «pídele perdón» cuando le rompas la cabeza a algún otro mocoso que te haga enojar. Mucho menos a pagar por eso.

―Entonces…

―Cómprate unos cuantos libros y léelos. No me trates de idiota: sé que puedes descargarte todo el programa de estudios de internet y aprenderlo sola.

―¡Eso no…!

―O bien… pídeselo a Erwin ―su jefe era el eterno benefactor de los necesitados; una especie de Robin Hood que comandaba a unos cuantos sicarios―. Si le causas lástima suficiente, seguro lo hace por ti. A lo mejor y hasta te dé su apellido.

Ella no respondió. La escuchó marcharse.

Levi se hundió más en la bañera.

Qué bien que Mikasa no era la única inteligente.

Qué bien que había acordado con Erwin que la mitad de sus ganancias irían a Mikasa cuando él ya no estuviese (o cuando las necesitase), y se las había hecho guardar en secreto.

Qué bien que Levi no había tenido que poner en palabras su oculta preocupación por ella.

Porque no le importaba, no; era solo el pago a sus servicios.

* * *

_But I'll still take all the blame__  
__'Cause you and me are both one and the same_

Levi sabía que algo como esto iba a ocurrir. Algo como ella teniendo un novio, de todas las cosas.

Solo que no esperó que el novio en cuestión fuese tan… _imbécil_.

Pero lo era.

Sentado ahí, aferrando sus rodillas, con su cara que le recordaba más a un caballo de carreras que a cualquier otra cosa.

―Señor, y… Uh… Lo que trato de decir es… Quería decirle que su hija y yo… tenemos una relación y…

Levi rodó los ojos. Tenían _diecisiete_. No era nada serio. Y además, ¿«hija»?

―Ah, no, espera, John…

―Jean.

―Lo que sea ―le restó importancia con un ademán―. La mocosa de ahí ―Mikasa lo fulminó con la mirada mientras acercaba una bandeja con té― no es mi hija. No sé ni para qué mierda estás aquí, porque no me podría importar menos lo que hace. Así que si ella te acepta con tu cara de caballo y tus manos sudorosas de púber (en serio son un asco, lávatelas), yo no tengo nada que decir.

El silencio fue incómodo.

―Jean ―Mikasa le sonrió―, creo que será mejor que nos dejes por hoy. Tengo que hablar con mi… «padre».

Él hizo tal y como ella le pidió. Era un perro fiel. Era controlable.

No era como Mikasa y él.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? Realmente quería que lo conocieses…

―Tus aventuras con quien se te cante son tu problema, no el mío.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Levi…

―¿Qué? ¿Quieres mi aprobación para dormir con él? Por todo lo que me importa, embarázate de él si quieres.

Ella alzó la barbilla. Él la observó sin inmutarse desde su asiento en la sala.

―De todas maneras ―concluyó― sabes que pronto nos marcharemos.

Ella lo sabía. Él también. Entonces ¿por qué decía todas esas cosas? Era un juego arriesgado el de Mikasa. El de querer tener una vida fuera de su hogar con él y la distante protección de Erwin.

Él y ella eran lo mismo, ¿no? No podían estar aparte.

―Él… Creo que él es el indicado.

Levi no tenía nada que decir a eso.

O mejor dicho, sabía que no tenía caso. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que tenían diecisiete y nada era serio a esa edad? Sabía que Mikasa iba en serio.

Ella siempre iba en serio.

Y eso era su culpa, y lo sabía.

* * *

_And its driving me mad__  
__And its driving me mad_

Pero aunque fuese su culpa, le dolía.

Le dolía que ya no eran él y Mikasa. Le dolía que Mikasa pasase las tardes y las noches con _él_.

A los diecisiete, era un juego.

A los dieciocho, era una tentativa a una relación seria.

A los diecinueve, era, definitivamente, una relación seria.

Y a los veinte, era nada más que una mera formalidad mientras se juntaba el dinero para la casa, el auto, el perro…

El altar y los hijos.

Levi no sabía cómo no se había vuelto loco, en especial cuando ella llegaba de estar con él y tenía algún botón abrochado en el ojal incorrecto.

Levi no sabía cómo no le había suplicado aún.

Probablemente porque era él, y él no decía «por favor, no me dejes».

Él solo decía «voy a matarte».

Y eso no se lo podía decir a ella.

Jamás podría decírselo a ella, aunque enloqueciese.

Porque la amaba.

* * *

_I'll take back all the things that I said__  
__I didn't realize I was talking to the living dead_

―¿Sabes cuántos años tengo?

Ella enarcó una ceja, y dejó de mirar su plato para mirarlo a él. Era una pequeña victoria que lo hacía feliz.

―¿A qué viene esto?

―Solo responde la pregunta: ¿sabes cuántos años tengo?

Ella suspiró.

―No. Creo que te lo pregunté alguna vez, pero siendo como eres, no respondiste…

―Treinta y cinco. Cuando me lo preguntaste, hace diez años, tenía veinticinco.

Ella asintió, ausente.

―¿Sabes cuál es mi apellido, Levi?

Él negó con la cabeza. Nunca lo había sabido. Solo sabía que Erwin la había hecho figurar como «Ackerman» en su documento de identidad; haría todo más fácil.

―Ackerman ―estuvo por replicar algo, cuando ella se apresuró a añadir―: Es en serio. Mi verdadero apellido. Fui Mikasa Ackerman antes de conocerte, y Dios que desprecié el apellido ―hizo una mueca―. Papá era de lo peor. Hubiese preferido llamarme de cualquier otra forma.

Levi pensó, con ironía, que su apellido ya no sería aquel. Sería «Kirschtein», pero no Ackerman.

Él ni siquiera habría podido cambiarle el apellido.

―Pero…

Él la miró. Ella no lo hizo al murmurar:

―Por ti, me habría quedado con ese apellido para siempre…

* * *

_And I dont want you to think that I care__  
__I never would, I never could again_

―¿Vas a llevarme al altar?

Él estaba negando con la cabeza incluso antes de que ella terminase de hablar.

―¿Por qué no?

Él hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

―Soy un exsicario, Mikasa. Dudo que aparecer en público sea una buena

idea.

Ella frunció los labios. Lo hacía siempre que no estaba de acuerdo con algo y

pensaba replicar con algún argumento contundente.

―No es por eso, ¿verdad?

Ese sí que era contundente. Él bajó el diario que estaba leyendo, y la miró. Una sonrisa sardónica adornaba sus labios.

―No me hagas hablar sobre cosas que no quieres oír, mocosa. Deberías saber que si preguntas, vas a obtener la respuesta. Siempre la obtienes. Y vas a odiarla.

Pero no, ella no odiaba, no sentía rabia ni amargura. Solo lo miraba con pena.

_Pena. Como miró al helecho cuando se secó. _

De todos los sentimientos, Levi detestaba más aquel. La pena. La lástima. Como si su amor y su cariño estuviesen reservados para otras personas y lo único que quedase en la tienda fuese una imitación barata de la compasión y la incomodidad.

―Una vez… ―musitó― Erwin me dijo que podría ser una excelente asesina. Que tenía los reflejos, la capacidad. Todo. Pero que tú no querías que lo fuese. Nunca te di gracias por eso, Levi.

Él apartó la mirada, su pregunta muerta en la garganta.

_«¿Crees que podríamos casarnos ahora?»._

No es que Mikasa no hubiese querido ser una asesina.

Tampoco es que no hubiese querido ser la _esposa_ de un asesino, porque había querido.

Es solo que ya no quería ser la esposa de uno.

O mejor dicho, la suya.

Y él era un asesino, porque desde la primera vez que había jalado el gatillo, se había vuelto todo lo que no querría jamás para ella.

Y, a la vez, se había vuelto el hombre que la salvaría y le daría un rumbo, porque toda su vida era una puta ironía al final de un mal chiste.

* * *

_You would say anything__  
__And you would try anything_

―Todo es gracias a ti.

―Cállate.

Ella se giró. El vestido blanco le sentaba de maravilla. Ni siquiera el desprecio de Levi podía hacer que se viese feo en ella.

―Pero es gracias a ti. Lo sé. Gracias a ti sigo viva, y Erwin me dijo que gracias a ti estudié. Gracias a ti pude asistir a un colegio privado.

Cuando Levi creyó que no podría lastimarlo más, ella le probó lo contrario:

―Gracias a ti fui al colegio donde conocí a Jean.

Dios, cómo odiaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su sonrisa de enamorada. Odiaba todo porque no era para él.

Y se lo dijo antes de poder evitarlo:

―Odio todo esto.

―¿Qué?

―Que te cases.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque te amo. Pero tú te casas con otro.

Ella esbozó la sonrisa más cruel de todas entonces. Y la más bella.

―Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa, Levi. Robaría, mataría. Hasta dormiría contigo. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

A Levi le dolió cómo el hecho de dormir con él iba después de asesinar en la escala de gravedad.

―Pero ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Ella calló.

―No lo es, ¿verdad?

―Levi…

Él se echó a reír. De forma amarga y sonora, y Mikasa tuvo miedo.

―Harías cualquier puta cosa, Mikasa. Ya lo sé. Harías cualquier puta cosa…

―Levi, yo…

―No, no, déjame hablar ―la silenció con un gesto de su mano―: harías cualquier puta cosa. Apostaste por que un desconocido te salvaría cuando aquel imbécil te secuestró, apostaste por todos mis sís y los obtuviste todos.

»Y ahora apuestas porque puedas _pagarme_ durmiendo conmigo, ¿es eso? ¿Pagarme por _los favores_? ¿Tenerme contento como a un perrito? _Él_ es un perro, yo no. Duerme con tu novio. Con tu marido. Con quien ames.

»Pero ya no me insultes, que bastante me duelen mi estupidez y tu rechazo.

Y la dejó sola, frente al espejo.

Frente a frente con una persona que Mikasa despreciaba.

* * *

_To escape your meaningless__  
__And your insignificance_

Ella quiso llorar cuando él se presentó vestido elegantemente y más temprano que nadie, y le ofreció su brazo.

_ «Era esto lo que querías, ¿no?»._

Claro. Eso era lo que quería, y Levi se lo concedía. Siempre cedía a sus caprichos.

Y así fueron. Ya veía a Jean al final del pasillo. A su costado, Marco, su mejor amigo.

Miradas amigables por doquier. Compañeros de colegio, de facultad, de Jean pero también de ella.

Tenía veinticuatro años, e iba a casarse con el amor de su vida.

Levi murmuró las últimas palabras momentos antes de llegar adonde Jean:

―Que seas feliz.

Su futuro marido extendió el brazo hacia ella.

Ella sonrió. Sonrió enormemente, pero no tomó su brazo.

―¿Mikasa…?

Incluso Levi lucía sorprendido.

―Lo siento, Jean. No puedo casarme contigo.

Era así de simple. No importaba que le estuviese rompiendo el corazón a Jean, porque indefectiblemente se lo rompería a alguien. Podría romperse hasta el suyo propio, pero no el de Levi.

De todas maneras, Levi y ella eran lo mismo.

―Levi ―le dijo entonces, con el maquillaje corrido y los labios que temblaban y le obstaculizaban más formar las palabras precisas―, yo haría cualquier puta cosa. Cualquier cosa… por ti.

Él la miró con asco. Con repulsión. Ella solo continuó hablando:

―Pero… haría, antes que nada, cualquier cosa por mí misma. Por escapar mi insignificancia. Y la única persona que me hace sentir como si no fuese insignificante… eres tú.

Levi no pudo retrucar nada, porque Mikasa lo besó. Lo besó frente a todos, a él, a su tutor, a su padre, a su hermano, a su mentira viviente frente al mundo. Lo besó con los labios mojados de lágrimas y el lápiz labial pensado para pintarrajear los labios de otro al contacto con los suyos.

Y sin embargo, ella sabía que no era ni su tutor ni su padre ni su hermano, y mucho menos su mentira, y que no importaban los planes concretados o fallidos, porque él estaba por encima de todo.

Él _era_ su todo.

Y por eso aferró su brazo con más fuerza, y caminaron los dos juntos sobre la alfombra roja hasta salir de la iglesia.

Detrás de ellos, el mundo se derrumbaba. Gritos, lamentos, escandalosas palabras gritadas a ambos, a la vida, a Dios. Amigos que ya no le hablarían, un hombre al que le había hecho perder valiosos años de su vida.

No obstante, no importaba nada mientras él reía.

―En serio harías cualquier puta cosa, Mikasa…

Levi la tenía a ella.

Y ella tenía a Levi.

Y haría cualquier cosa porque todo siguiese así.

* * *

**Me fui a la puta hacia el final (es un hábito mío, para no perder la costumbre (?)), pero espero que les haya gustado. En especial a vos, Nati hermosa, aunque no sea exactamente lo que me hayas pedido xD Saludos c: Feliz cumple.**

**¿Reviews? c:**

**-Pequeña.**


End file.
